A Different Pevensie
by Unveiled Creativity
Summary: Tumnus is beginning to find himself quite interested in another Daughter of Eve...[Movie Based] SusanTumnus


A Different Pevensie

Blue merged with blue as Tumnus unwittingly met the gaze of the eldest Daughter of Eve. He hesitated, flushed a deep pink, and severed the connection in a matter of seconds. He bent down to sip his tea, all the while wondering what spurred him to behave in such a manner.

"O, Mr. Tumnus, you look ill. Is everything all right? Would you like more tea?" Lucy's voice drifted like a soft summer breeze into his ears and he glanced up at the young woman. Her hand brushed his shoulder, but his heart did not flutter as it did countless times before when she touched him.

"I'm very well, Lucy. You need not worry about me," he responded, smiling warmly at her. She grinned back, her eyes full of mirth. Lucy had never lost her childlike mannerisms, though she was well past childhood. She always maintained that mischievous glint in her eyes, no matter what the circumstance. Tumnus peered sheepishly at Lucy's sister across the lavish veranda, watching as the wind lifted her long, silky hair and blew it across her face. He heard Peter and Edmund laugh as she struggled to pull it back into place.

"Do stop that!" Susan reprimanded her brothers as she approached the table at which Tumnus and Lucy sat. _Perhaps, Susan the Gentle was not a suitable name, _Tumnus mused as she gracefully seated herself across from them. "I apologize for that. Peter and Edmund are quite immature for their ages. I cannot fathom how they've led Narnia this far acting the way they do." A wisp of a smile crossed her stern face as she locked eyes with the Faun. He chuckled anxiously and switched his gaze to his hooves.

"You have all led Narnia to greatness, Your Majesty," Tumnus replied.

"We've tried our very best. How many times have I told you to call me Susan, Tumnus? You've known us for well over eight years, and are one of our most loyal advisors."

"I - I'll try next time."

"Please do." He managed to look up at her and could not help but smile at her sincerity. She really did care about him, then.

Tumnus did not understand his sudden interest in Susan. The first time he met her was when Aslan had turned him from stone. She embraced him shortly afterwards, as if they were old friends. At that moment, he was too exhausted to notice her. Now, sitting with the monarchs for his monthly visit, Tumnus thought Susan perfectly radiant. When he visited Cair Paravel earlier in their reign, he always found himself in the children's presence. Susan was the sibling that stood out to him the most. Perhaps, it was her character that intrigued him. She had such complex layers that were many a time difficult to interpret. She was separated from the rest of her siblings, restoring order when there was barely any left, behaving as a proper young Queen should, and questioning everything of the world around her. Sometimes, Tumnus would catch her staring off into space, her brow furrowed as she tried to solve some unseen trouble. Lucy complained that Susan never believed in Narnia and she did not belong there. She said she was the most doubtful of the four. Tumnus knew deep in his heart that Susan did believe somewhat in the magic of Narnia, for she would not be a Queen if she did not.

"Dearest Tumnus, would you like to accompany me in a stroll around the Gardens?" Lucy asked, jolting the Faun out of his musings. He glanced at Susan, who had vanished into her own little world again. She was erect in her seat, fist supporting her chin, red lips pursed thoughtfully.

"Yes, that would be quite nice," he answered, and Lucy looped her arm through his. In a lower voice, he inquired as to whether Queen Susan would like to join them. He hoped fervently that she would.

"O," Lucy whispered; Tumnus noticed a hint of resentment in her voice, "Susan prefers walking alone. She never enjoys our company. She thinks we are perfectly horrid." Lucy led Tumnus across the veranda and down the winding steps to the Gardens.

"Lucy! Why are you depriving Edmund and I of Mr. Tumnus? We haven't had any time to talk with him yet!" the High King yelled hoarsely from the balcony.

"I'll restore him to you in due time, Peter. Give us a moment!" she hollered back, and leapt to the stone pathway winding around hundreds of flowers. "Come, come, Tumnus!" She tugged at Tumnus' arm rather harshly as she raced through the maze of sunflowers and hedges. The Faun tripped over a few stones and realized he could not for the life of him keep up with the young Queen.

"I am quite sorry, Lucy, but I'm afraid I'm not as young as I used to be," Tumnus panted, cringing at the pain in his hooves. Indeed, he had aged just as the children did. There were a few gray hairs poking out among his brown hair and beard and he was beginning to feel the aches of middle age. Lucy frowned and smoothed out the creases of the red scarf wound around his neck.

"It's all right, Tumnus, I understand," Lucy assured him and led him to an ivy-covered bench hidden beneath a canopy of roses. "We shall sit awhile." As soon as they were seated, she wound her arms around Tumnus' waist and placed her head on his shoulder. Though they were alone, Tumnus could not help but feel a little uncomfortable. "I've missed you terribly. Court has been awfully dreary without you. I wish you would live here all the time."

"You are too busy carrying out your royal duties to miss me," Tumnus answered. Lucy sat up, obviously miffed at what he said. She reminded him of the child she once was.

"That's not true. I think about you always, Tumnus. You _must_ visit more, for my sake." Tumnus feigned a smile.

_Not quite for your sake, _Tumnus thought as a pang of guilt struck his heart. Lucy intertwined her fingers with Tumnus' and he glanced down. He imagined Susan's hand instead of Lucy's. _Why am I thinking of her so? _He felt Lucy's other hand stroking the back of his neck and he shivered. Suddenly, her lips met his in a swift kiss. Tumnus pulled away before he could feel the full effect - Susan had just stepped into his view. He bowed his head out of respect.

"What ever is the matter?" Lucy questioned, and followed Tumnus' stare. Upon discovering that it was Susan, Lucy laughed it off. "It's perfectly fine, Tumnus. Susan understands our relationship." Susan opened her mouth to speak, but stopped and continued her walk. Lucy touched Tumnus' cheek and questioned why he was so pale.

"I'm not quite sure, actually," Tumnus lied, shifting in his seat.

"Might I make you well again?" Lucy offered and bent in to finish the kiss.

"Lucy, not here!" Tumnus blurted, blushing. Now, Tumnus was a dignified Faun. He did not enjoy showing displays of affection like this, especially in Cair Paravel. He felt as though he were committing a most wicked sin. The other reason was that he did not feel that special fondness for Lucy anymore.

"Well, why not? I am not a child anymore, Tumnus. Of all people, I thought you would know that best. You are incorrigible, indeed! You've never wanted to kiss me - in front of my siblings or alone! Am I that horrid?" Lucy cried, shrugging her shoulders. Tumnus rose from his seat, keeping his eyes to the grass. Lucy rose with him and lifted his chin. He did not like seeing her so distressed. "Do you not love me?" Tumnus' throat closed and all he could do was stare into her equally blue eyes. _How do I tell her? _

After a few moments, he managed to choke the word "yes," prompting Lucy to take his face in her hands and laugh giddily. He wished he could remove her hands, but he didn't have the heart to.

"O, I know you do. I love you too. Everyone knows it. Why can't we show our love, Tumnus? Just this once," Lucy pleaded as she leaned in to him.

_Just this once_, Tumnus reassured himself as his eyes closed against her gaze and they kissed sweetly for the last time.

OoOoO

"Why, another proposal?" Susan chuckled to her lady-in-waiting as they entered the throne room. She peered down at the parchment scroll that requested her hand in marriage. She had so many suitors vying for her attention she could not bear it any longer. Her beauty attracted them the most, or so she'd been told. Susan could not see anything that made her beautiful; she thought herself quite normal-looking. External appearance did not matter much to her; though, she rather enjoyed dressing up from time to time.

"How shall you reply, Your Majesty?"

Susan bit her lower lip, pondering over the rejections that she had made in the past. Her advisors encouraged her to marry and in doing so, establish a stable alliance with neighboring countries. That was her only duty for Narnia…yet Susan chose to follow her own path. She resolved that other forms could be used to create alliances. She used her charm, wit, and generosity to gain the friends Narnia needed.

"I am not interested in his proposal. Narnia is first and foremost in my life. I shan't abandon it yet," Susan announced. An overwhelming sense of relief washed over her as she settled onto her throne. Every time she refused marriage, she felt stronger somehow. She could rule perfectly well without a King. The citizens of Narnia loved and accepted her and her siblings, as they did their subjects. "There is much to do still… Where are my siblings? Shan't they be here?"

"Nothing is scheduled as of yet, Your Majesty. You shall receive notice promptly if anything is announced. I do believe Queen Lucy the Valiant is taming the horses in the stable and His Majesties are still deep in slumber." Susan laughed, recalling that Peter and Edmund never rose with the sun. They kept in bed well past noon.

"Thank you, Nia. I am quite sure I wouldn't have gotten anything done if it weren't for your aid," Susan breathed, sitting on the arm of her throne. Sometimes, she felt as if she were balancing the whole of Narnia on her shoulders, and no one would rescue her.

"O, Your Majesty," Nia, a centaur, stammered, "it is a great honor to serve you." Susan smiled that beautiful, gracious smile that made anyone feel completely at ease in her presence. After dismissing Nia, Susan set to work on the marriage request. She had to respond to the prince immediately, or an ambassador would be sent begging for her hand in marriage. She dipped a large phoenix feather into a bottle of ink at her side, writing furiously on the space provided. _When will this cease? _she thought as she sealed the parchment with the Narnian crest and placed it on Edmund's throne. She reclined in her seat, massaging her aching temples. She knew it was entirely unladylike of her to slouch and appear bored, yet she was human, and she needed a respite sometimes. _Perhaps, I should make good use of this time and return to bed, _she pondered. Susan was just about to rise and sleep again, when someone entered the throne room. She shot up in her seat, regaining her composure and flattening her hair. She knew instantly whom the visitor was by the clatter of hooves echoing against the marble.

"Why, Tumnus! What a surprise. How do you fare?" Susan asked, genuinely happy to see him. He was a very cordial Faun, although a little timid at times. She rose to greet him at the steps.

"Ah…I - I'm well, Your Majesty." He gazed sheepishly up at her and then looked away. Susan wondered what was wrong; perhaps, she wasn't the one he wanted to see.

"I'm afraid Lucy isn't here. She's outside in the stables. You can visit her if you'd like. I daresay she'll be contented to meet you."

"O, well…I – I wasn't looking for Lucy." His blue eyes shifted from Susan to the floor and she watched him apprehensively. "I think I'll go. I apologize for disturbing you." He bowed low, though he didn't have very far to go and turned on his hooves.

_Well, that's odd, _Susan thought. She did not enjoy seeing Tumnus so distraught and resolved to find out what was ailing him. After all, he_ was _a great friend to all of them, especially Lucy, and Susan never had a proper conversation with him. "Wait, Tumnus, please stay. Here, come sit with me." The Faun went to protest, but Susan beckoned him to take a seat next to her on the platform. He looked flabbergasted at the thought that the Queen was bold enough to sit at his level. Susan chuckled at his expression and folded her hands in her lap. "Is this comfortable enough?"

"Oh yes, Your Majesty – I mean, Queen Susan, I mean…" he stammered, and then added, rather painfully, "_Susan_." The Queen smiled; they were making progress.

"Now, I know something is dreadfully wrong, because you've never behaved this way before. May I be so bold as to inquire what is bothering you?" Susan offered. Tumnus shrugged and bit his lower lip. "You have my trust. By Aslan, I shall not tell another soul of what we discuss here, if you choose to discuss it at all."

"It's very complicated, m'lady," Tumnus quivered as he stole a glance at Susan. She was taken aback. She never knew his eyes to be so blue, so bright. They were quite mesmerizing if you took to gazing at them for a while. Susan understood then why Lucy was attracted to him. He was a very nice-looking Faun. She realized it was her turn to respond, but she found herself perfectly speechless.

"Well, give it a try. Perhaps, it will ease the burden. I will help you in any way I am able to."

"That's very kind, Your Majesty, I mean…Susan, but I'm afraid you will certainly banish me from the kingdom if I speak the truth."

"O, come now, Tumnus," Susan laughed, brushing her hair from her face. She caught the Faun staring at her and she flushed a light pink. _O, what has come over me? _"Do you think my siblings or I would ever do such a thing, especially to you?" Her hand patted his shoulder lightly; she felt his muscles tense on contact.

"No, I suppose not. Well…I feel I am not…I am not quite fond of your sister any longer. I mean…I love her, no doubt about that, but not the way she believes I do."

"Truly?" Susan asked, not quite surprised about this fact. She knew Tumnus cared for Lucy greatly, but he needed time to expand his horizons.

"Yes," Tumnus replied and she could see tears slipping silently down his cheeks. "I will face the consequences at a duteous citizen of Narnia."

"Why Tumnus, I am not angry. I knew this would come to pass sooner or later. Lucy needs to learn to let people alone sometimes, for her benefit and for theirs. I expect you've met someone else to your liking?"

Tumnus' features softened as she said this, and a smile crossed his lips. "There is someone…"

"Is it that Faun, perhaps? The one you met yesterday when you first arrived? You two would make a lovely couple." Upon seeing Tumnus frown, Susan mentally chided herself. "Forgive me for speaking so openly. You do not have to share the person's identity with me."

"No!" Tumnus blurted. "I _do_ want to share her with you. I am sorely lacking any words to describe her." He turned his body fully towards Susan, so she could not look elsewhere except into those eyes. He seemed awfully anxious.

"It's perfectly all right, Tumnus. You need not be worried…" Susan reassured him, smiling. This attempt only made him worse. Finally, he murmured something, but to Susan's dismay, she did not hear it. She kindly asked him to repeat, and this time, he took her hands in his own and squeezed them gently. His striking sapphire eyes locked onto hers and he spoke.

"It's you."

**Author's Note**: I meant for this to be a one-shot, but I decided to leave it as a cliffhanger. The next chapter will be the conclusion. I hope you've enjoyed reading it thus far…I am not opposed to the Lucy/Tumnus relationship at all; I just wanted to see what it would be like if Tumnus harbored feelingstoward Susan. Please review when you have the chance.


End file.
